A Photoshoot Flock Style
by IdIoTiC-FrEaK-Of-NaTuRe
Summary: This is a Oneshot that my friend told me to write. Its weird and very RANDOM...I think it's good though.


**AN: This is just an ONESHOT that my friend told me to write. We were looking at the cover of the first anime book and she's like "Why is there blood on her wing?" Then she said something that with be out in the story so I'm not telling you now. So we both broke out laughing and received some **_**very**_** funny looks from everyone in our French class... ONWARD**

I'm making it official, I hate, hate, _HATE_ holidays. Especially the gift giving ones.

"Merry Christmas, Maxie. This next one is from me." Jeb said. I narrowed my eyes at his slightly evil grin, but I took the big box from in-front of him. The flock was around me, enjoying their new stuff.

Angel had gotten a new teddy bear the she name Evan. Gazzy got a 'bomb kit for Dummies' kit. Nudge and Iggy had gotten an iPod Nano in pink and green (you can choose who gets what color) and Fang had gotten a new iPad (ya know the handheld computer thing).

Everyone suddenly stopped playing with their stuff and looked up.

"Hey why does _Max_ get the _huge_ box? I mean I know she has to save the world and stuff but I mean we're helping her and we don't get a box half as big. Well, Fang did but his thing is worth all the wires and packaging and stuff. But still, back to the point, max doesn't need that big of a box. But why listen to me I mean I'm only twelve-ish. So my opinion means nothing to all you older people. Which by the way I find totally rude and disrespectful. But Max, I have a bad feeling about that box, I mean Jeb's been strangely nice to us with all the stuff but he might be after us still. I mean I know he's sitting right there and even though he's getting kinda old I think he can still hear me but can we trust him? Huh? Think about it. I mean he seemed like a good guy when he took us out of the school, yes. But he left and we all thought he was dead. Then he kidnapped Angel and we find out he's a bad guy. Well, then he's a good guy, then a bad guy, it's weird. So what is he now? Ooh, a thought-provoking question." Nudge said.

"Um...I think she's right, I don't like the box either Max." Angel said sweetly. I shook them off and tore open the wrapper. As I lifted the flaps I was suddenly shoved back by the movement of the box. Everyone dropped their stuff on the chair they were on and pulled out their wings in a flash. I pulled out mine too.

"Hey, Maxie, long time no see. I missed you guys so much!" Ari said. He jumped out of the box and he was half in eraser form. He reached out to me and one of his claws accidentally scratched my wings. I yelped in pain and looked at it. They were covered in blood. Just then the door bell rang. Fang pulled in his wings and answered it.

"Who's that?" I heard nudge say.

"Hi is this the Batchelder residence?" Someone asked at the door. Fang nodded suspiciously.

"Do I _know_ you from somewhere?" Fang asked stepping aside, allowing them to enter.

"Yeah Fang. Yeah you really, _really_ should. But now we don't have time for intros, I'll explain later." A guy that looked at least thirty stepped in the living room. WE made a move to hide our wings but he stopped us.

"Don't even _try_ to hide those guys. See the thing is we already know about the wings and the school and the white coats and the deaths of Ari and Dr. M being Max's mom and the CSM stuff. Do any of you guys understand who I am now?" The guy said.

"Yeah, A _stalker?!"_ Iggy said. WE all giggled as Jeb turned red in his cheeks.

"No. Well now see. I made those happen. All of them. Because I am wait for it... James Patterson. Author of the _whole_ Maximum Ride series. Yeah you can admire me if you want. But down to business. I'm making a comic book... graphic novel, sorry, about you guys so I need Max to pose for a picture." He said. We all stared at him as if he was drunk. He rolled his eyes and motioned for the guy with the camera to come over. I looked at him funny but did as he said.

"Her wings are damaged but we can work with that. Ok, Max I need you to curl up in your toughest position and look fierce. The rest of you, do the same." He said. WE all did and he took a bunch of pictures. At one pose I held the collar of my jacket up and wrapped my wings around me.

"That's it that's what we will use for the cover. But I want one of the whole flock too." The camera guy said. We smiled and huddled together, making funny faces. Iggy was standing on one foot with his tongue out. Fang was crouched next to me with his arms wrapped around me and two fingers behinds my head, making bunny ears. Nudge was sprawled out on the floor in front of us with her fingers in a V. Gazzy was behind her and her was puffing up his cheeks. Angel was on my other side and smiling sweetly. She did the thing where you take two fingers and put them at each side of her mouth and stuck her tongue out. The camera guy took the picture and we moved again. This time Iggy was standing with both feet on the ground, holding his fingers in an upside down VI followed his lead and knelt down in front of him turning my 'V' sideways and connecting one of the points to his. Fang smiled and moved to my left doing the same thing. Nudge laid down flat with her legs going past me as she held her fingers up in a slanted V. Gazzy did the same on the left side, closing off the star.

"Well, where does Angel go?" Nudge asked.

"I have an Idea." Angel said. She sat down between me and Fang and smiled. We all smiled at her, following her idea, and moved the star that had been created, over her head.

"Perfect." Cameraman said, taking the picture. "Ok that's enough. The last one was cute. I'll send it to you. Thank you. Bye." They all said bye and walked out the front door.

"Well... that was..." I said.

"Weird? Not normal? Something that was out of the ordinary? Random? Feel free to add." Fang said. Iggy and nudge smirked.

"Yeah. Hey wait...was that James _Patterson_ the guys that writes those crazy stories about flying mutant bird kids that were always being chased by the wolf people!?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. He's so childish, as if _that _would ever happen." Gazzy said.

"Nope. Cause it's _totally not_ our _life story_." Iggy said. WE all nodded then broke out laughing.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Ari said. "First my dad tells me to get in a box. Then I have to pop out of said box. Then some random guy comes in and takes pictures. Then he leaves. And now it's dark." WE all laughed even more. Eventually we all curled up in the living room and fell asleep.

"Why that was weird." Jeb whispered before falling asleep. I smiled slightly.

**Well...That was random... I know...I wrote it remember? Bye!**

**Idiot Freak~ signing off!**


End file.
